elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Silver Hand/Archive 1
This walkthrough's a little misleading. There are at least three archers outside the dungeon, and, when I went through, there was at least a dozen Silver Hand members inside. The final room has three people with the Skinner, but this isn't just a smash-n-grab. It's a dungeon crawl. Tyrasis (talk) 04:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) There seems to also be an additional quest before you get the Blood Honor, Retrieval, which gets a fragment of Wuuthard. I am not sure if this si for everyone or just due to the way I played through. I lost my follower during this quest. I lost my follower (Mjoll the Lioness) during this quest. After completing the ritual and spawning outside of the underforge I used the wait function. Then I was transferred to the fortress to complete the mission with Aela as follower. Upon completion, Mjoll is nowhere to be found. Switching followers does not make her return to her normal location (Honeyside in Riften). ~ Flightmare (talk) 01:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : If you want to find Mjoll the Lioness (I lost her on the same quest too), go to Aerin's house in Riften. She should be there (I found her there in the middle of the night). What if I don't want to be a werewolf? What if you don't want to be a werewolf? Do you get the option to revert after this single quest, or do you then need to do another quest to lose your werewolf status? I don't recall a dialogue option for "no thanks," but thinking back on it, I may have just missed it. Coder11235 (talk) 04:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :There's some kind of stalling option when you're at the UnderForge, but I don't remember if the questline stops until you wolf out. I know you can later cure yourself, so the Companions may require a brief period of werewolfism. Which sucks if you want to be a vampire. Tyrasis (talk) 05:26, December 17, 2011 (UTC) "Sleeping" Silver-Hand? Sneaking through the whole "dungeon", and after beating the "Boss" i came across one silver-hand grunt sitting at the table. I could not see him with my Aura Whisper shout, and standing would not make him notice. Only after talking to him, did he actually notice me, BUT, afterwards he just walked around saying "Who's there?" (ps3) Random Ysolda death during the werewolf portion. So I finished this quest along with a radiant quest for Aela(Clearing out a camp filled with Silver Hands), and when I came back to Whiterun I had a courier give me an inheritance letter. When I read it it said it was from Ysolda. Now, I wasn't married to her, and I know there's a quest bug in another quest entirely that could randomly kill her, but I finished that long ago and she was doing fine since then, so I'd assume it was something to do with a guard killing her accidentally. I think it would be a good idea to throw into the "Notes" section that you should just run around the back of Jorrvaskr until your werewolf form wears off, because no guards pop over there if you don't get too close to the entrance of Jorrvaskr, and that lowers the risk of anyone dying thanks to arrow crossfire immensely. --Soliunasm (talk) 04:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) You "should just run around... ?" I don't think the wiki should suggest ways of playing the game, not even suggesting a better, or the best way. Here, for example, there are a number of ways a player can react to becoming a werewolf for the first time - and the consequences for choosing one or another way might be considered desirable by some players. Dwst (talk) 02:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Keep Dying I CANT NOT DIE! 19:02, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :If you're talking about the difficulty that you can't heal yourself while a werewolf - simply wait around for the effect to wear off and then heal yourself as normal. Also - feeding on things seems to heal the werewolf as well as extend its duration and you can always reduce the game difficulty, even mid-combat. 22:58, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Problemo Alright, I've got a problem here: I got the quest for the Companion Questline... a couple game days after I had already found the cave, gone in, and killed everybody, including the leader. Now the quest marker just leads me to his corpse. Does this mean that the quest is permanently unsolvable? Will the bandits respawn if I wait long enough? I'd rather not jump back that many saves if I can avoid it. Sorryaboutthatchief (talk) 10:28, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I cannot open any character menus be it items, magic or leveling up any fixes or is it supposed to happen? Vashano (talk) 00:11, January 15, 2014 (UTC)VA Skjor is a Jerk Skjor will not enter the underforge. It is driving me insane. I just want to be a werewolf! He just keeps telling "you still have to prove yourself, whelp." or some other crap. He keeps engaging in dialog with me but we went through the conversation a few dozen times. I go in there and aela is waiting in human form but skjor will not enter. I talked to him and walk in and he follows me in then insults me then leaves and Aela is just standing there in human form with cold judgy eyes. I reload the save over and over again and still the same result.